random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Navy Finks (TV series)
"If you ever want a reason to die, this is it." - the tagline In 2018, in order to make up for budget cuts, some schmuck from Soviet Canuckistan decided to make a reboot of Demencia and The Black Hat Gang due to a change in interests. And thus, The Navy Finks was born. The series first premiered in January 2018 on some secret network based in the Vulpecula, which will remain unnamed, and was intended to replace Demencia and The Black Hat Gang, considering the fact it was cancelled months ago and nobody did a damn thing about it. The show also airs on The Steamed Clams Channel, with new episodes coming out every Thursday and Saturday. The Navy Finks is designed as a Shitpost 2.0, and is based off of the lives of the REOL album-hoarding members of the Finks, which is essentially a low-budget Canadian bootleg of The Barney Bunch. The theme song for the series is the chorus of "Whatever Whatever Whatever" by Neru and z'5. Premise It's a show about the Finks, babey! Characters Main protagonists Please refer to this page for the main protagonists. Supporting characters *'Jesus,' also known as Daddy Darrell is the show's version of Jesus. *'Steve' is the Finks' landlord. He is very obnoxious and self-deprecating. Antagonists *'The Anti-Finks' are a group of unepic, Anti-Soviet, Anti-Communist losers. *'Freddie Freaker' is a weird and downright creepy toy character created in the 1980s by L.A. Toys advertising a telephone number, whom Dez often has strange, vivid nightmares about. Musical numbers! Refer to here! Episodes Each season has 23 episodes, and are mostly just shitposts. For the Lost Episodes™, go here! Season 1 #/The Finks' Cinematic Outing/ - In the series premiere, the Finks go to the movies to see the cinematic masterpiece known as The Emoji Movie. #/First Name Freddie, Last Name Freaker/ - Dez is forced to confront Freddie Freaker. #/Navy Finks Grand Tour/ - The Finks go around the world, from one racist interpretation of a country to another, to recruit new members! This works out poorly. #Akiko the Religious Hero - Akiko ends up crashing a #MeToo rally to inform people about the Secondcoming of Jesus. #/Taxtation is Theft!/ - #/You're Gonna Die/ - #/We've Lost It/ - #/Better Than You/ - #/Gay Weed/ - #/Shurnobull/ - #/Guido's Wrath/ - Everyone's favorite forklift comes and wreaks havoc on the Finks. #/When Life Gives You Lemons/ - #Rickiko and... Dez-ty? - #/Thriday the Firteenth/ - #/Fink's Epic Party Hut/ - #/The Christmas Finks/ - #/Luck of the Irish/ - #/The Campout/ - #/It Came From Space/ - #/HI BILLY MAYS HERE/ - #/Kokichi and Susie's Fuckass Adventure/ - #/15th Century Japan/ - #/The Layers of Hell/ - Season 2 #/Commander Douchebag/ - #/Kaiju Kappa/ - #/The Krazy K-Poppers/ - #/Two Weeks - The Video Game/ - #/Okidori!/ - #/Now That's What I Call Edgy 3 - Tri-lectric Boogaloo/- #/Return of the Party Freak/ - Dez is forced to confront Freddit Freaker one more time. #/Chinese Road Show/ - The gang goes to China! Originally titled "The Chinese Finks", but the board didn't approve. However, it maintains its OG title in Canadian airings and on Netflix. #/Rigor Mortis Marathon/ - The gang decides to marathon Rick and Morty. #/Respect Women/ - #/SMOKING WEED, ON PURPOSE!/ - The Finks celebrate 420, but have to put festivities to a screeching halt when Puppycorn tries to illegalize weed. #/Meth/ - Daddy Darrell somehow gets his hands on meth and gets addicted! #/Liberals/ - #/Don't Drink and Drive/ - When Master Frown is arrested for drunk driving, Fink and Akiko are tasked with trying to bail him out. #/Steve/ - Steve the Landlord tries to catch the Finks doing something shifty so he can evict them. #/Fuck Shit God Damn/ - #/The Halloween Finks/ - #/Navy Finks Hell Musical/ - #/Miu's Clubhouse/ - Miu offers Master Frown crack and invites him to her "clubhouse." #/Love Hurts/ - #/Don't Fuck With the Ghosts/ - The Finks decide to dick around with a Ouijia board and accidentally summon Akiko's parents. #/The Curse of Ghostmom and Ghostdad/ - #/FinkCon/ - #/The Real Controller of the World/ - Season 3 #/The Family Finks/ - #/Flesh!/ - Dez starts to harvest human flesh. #/The Nya-vy Finks/ - Everyone goes full-on weeb for the day, annoying the shit out of Akiko. DA DRINKING GAME!!!! Not having enough fun with this festering shitpile of a show? Well, here's a DRINKING GAME! Everyone loves drinking games! 1 drink = 1 sip. *1 drink if Fink trips over something. *1 drink if Fortnite is mentioned. *2 drinks if someone swears. *2 drinks for every reference to a shitty early 2000s film. *Chug your drink if the fourth wall is broken. *2 drinks if the cast mocks the audience. *Take 3 drinks for every K-Pop reference in "The Krazy K-Poppers". Chug your drink if its a reference to 2NE1 or any other YG group. *3 drinks if K-Pop, Rick and Morty or anime is made fun of/insulted. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OK K.O.!